YuGiDB
by yugioh-startrekker
Summary: Bebi and Pegasus are planning to take over the universe, their united powers are stronger then ever! Can Goku, Yugi and the others save the universe? Are they stronger together and are they able to defeat Bebi and Pegasus? R&R to find out!


The plan. What should I do? Pegasus was thinking about this morning, then...everything came back again.  
  
"Pegasus, I believe you can help me" Bebi said. "How?" "By summoning an army duel monsters."  
  
"I can't do that without the millenium eye." That is true, only the magic of a millenium item can summon real monsters. "No, that's why you first need to tell me where I can find it. don't forget.......I'm Bebi and I am going to conquer the universe. You will be my highest counsellor. Think about my proposal, I'll come back next week."  
  
"If I won't do as he says he probably destroy me, but if I will do it I will rule over a part of the universe and I can use the other millenium items to get Cecilia back. HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Heey Yugi, sorry I'm late!" Tristan came running around the corner but Yugi wasn't there. "O, he must have gone to school already.....I shoudn't stay in bed that long." Tristan looked around him, where did that voice come from?  
  
"That can't be.....Bakura?" Suddenly Tristan heard a voice as cold as ice say: "Hand over the millenium eye!" Millenium eye? Wasn't that stolen from Maximillion Pegasus?  
  
Tristan walked over to the wall he thought was saperating him and his friend and stood on a durt container to look over the wall. Bakura, the white heared boy with chocolate brown eyes, stood against the wall. "You will never get the eye, Bebi!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Bebi, who wants that for a na....." that's all Tristan could say becouse Bebi was now looking straight into his eyes. Tristan frose of fear, wich is good else he could have betrayed Pan, one of his friends.  
  
Pan landed behind Bebi and shot an energy-ball at him. Tristan who could move again jumped away just in time. In the main time Bebi already flew away.  
  
Pan wanted to follow him but saw Tristan lay there. "His arm is open" Bakura said after klimbing over the wall. "You get help, you're faster, Pan." Bakura leand against a wall for not passing out.  
  
Bakura was right, in ten minutes Tristan was on his way to the doctor and Pan was at school to tell what had happened. The school instantly contacted his parents. Meanwhile Bebi was at Pegasus' castle to remind him about his offer.  
  
"I already spoke to Bakura but he got help from a Saiyan." "Saiyan?" Pegasus had –of course—never heard of Saiyans before and he didn't know what they were. "Aliens who look a lot like humans (damned monkeys). The only differense is the tale and the strength. Enough talk, do you have an answer?"  
  
"My answer is yes, if I can rule at your side. Consellor isn't enough, if you're emperor I'm a king, if you're king I'm gouvenor."  
  
Pegasus figured that he had given enough exaples so he stoped. But Bebi stood thinking very deeply. "OK, we have ourselves a deal." And the shook hands.  
  
"First I get my eye, then you will get your monsters." Pegasus said. "We first need to defeat the Saiyans, then we can work out my plan." Bebi sat on a chair an Pegasus sat down opposite of him.  
  
Pan stood in front of the school, what should she do? It didn't take long for her to figure that out: It was important that she told grandpa Goku about what had happened. Quickly she flew to Goku and Chi-chi's house.  
  
After 5 minutes she walked in the house. "Grandpa, Grandpa!" she yelled. "What's up, Pan?" Goku laughed about the fuz she created.  
  
"Bebi is back, I saw him myself. He attacked Bakura, a boy from school. He wanted Pegasus' millenium eye. We have to warn the others!"  
  
"Pan, ease up a little. You're saying Bebi is back and he wanted the millenium eye wich belonges to someone named Pegasus from Bakura, your school mate? Right" said Goku not believing his granddauther.  
  
"Why would he want that? Thank you for the information, Pan. Now, I think you'd better go home now. I'll tell Vegeta." "OK, bye Grampa, and if you're gonna fight, warn me OK?" "Say hi to your mum for me, Pan."  
  
"We've got multiple possibilities" said Bebi to Pegasus. "Yes, but first we need to get my millenium eye"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of that, but lets talk about the rest of the plan, the moment you've got your eye back you summon the monsters."  
  
"What monsters do you wish?" "I need time to think about that." "Do you want a glass of wine, Lord Bebi?" "No, I don't drink, I still need to fly." "O, yes I understand." Pegasus said with a sarcastic smile on his face.  
  
"Hi, I'm Emma. I just moved here from Amerika." "Nice to meet you. I'm Trunks, do you know anyone around here?" "No, exually I don't. Well, exept for you."  
  
"OK, do you want me to show you around some time?" "No, I've been here before. I better go on unpack, nice to meet you, Trunks."  
  
"yeah, bye." Emma walked back inside looking back 1 time. There stood Trunks finding himself staring at the spot where Emma just disappeared. After a little while Trunks walked back inside. "Trunks, Bebi's back, and he attacked someone." Vegeta said. "Oh, are you sure father?" "Yes, Kakarot heard it from Pan and got here as soon as possible." "You ARE serious, aren't you? It's terrible."  
  
"Do you know what Bebi is planing?" Trunks continued. "No, all I know is this: He wanted to get the millenium eye from a man named Pegasus. According to Bebi a boy, Bakura had it."  
  
"Sure, I think we'd better wait for an other attack," Trunks said "and we have to protect our family."  
  
"Hey, what happened to you Bakura?" Yugi asked when the teen walked into the classroom. "I...I fell." He touched his head, his hear felt wet. Bakura got some of his hear and looked at it, it was red, draned in blood. Thea, who stood next to him could grab him just before he hit a table. "He passed out." She said.  
  
({to make it clear: Gohan, Pan's father is already dead.......}) Hope you enjoyed the first chap!!! (in dutch...chap 3 is up) Make sure you review!!! 


End file.
